


My Little Pile of Sugar

by Harrys_anaconda_dont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (That Goes Along With Harry's Secret Tattoo), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animagus Harry Potter, Child Draco Malfoy, Christ This Story, Delicate/Pretty/Adorable!Draco, Demisexual Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, FlowerChild!Draco, Good Slytherins, Harry Has A Secret Tattoo, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, It's A Mix Of My Favorite AU's TBH, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pansexual Harry Potter, Potions Accident, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There's A Tag For That, This Might Get Unnecessarily Kinky, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_anaconda_dont/pseuds/Harrys_anaconda_dont
Summary: Harry happens to be an unregistered animagus.Draco happens to need a (boy)friend.***"Pansy... what the fuck is that thing?""Granger says it's called a Sugar Glider. Isn't it cute?"***It most certainly is not cute. Not when it snuggles up against his neck. Not when it's small tongue licks his finger. Not when it curls up on his lap to sleep. The horrid thing is not cute. Not in the slightest. Nope.***At least, that's what Draco keeps telling himself.





	1. He Needs A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop coming up with ideas.
> 
> This will also be posted on my wattpad account @ BreiannaSobers
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr, its harry-is-malfoy-sexual so go follow me and be friends with me, i'm literally so lonely.

Harry stared across the dining hall. He is utterly confused. So confused that it's driving him insane. It's sixth year all over again.

"Harry."

"Hm?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock as Ron choked on his Pumpkin Juice, causing him to go into a coughing fit. Since when did Hermione curse?

"Hermione? What? What do you mean 'what's wrong with me?'"

She gave him an unimpressed look. "You've been staring at Draco for the past month. If I didn't know any better I'd say its sixth year all over again."

He sighed, picking at his food with his fork. "It's just... He's not being a prat. I'm used to him yelling, I'm used to him teasing, taunting, trying to get a rise out of me. I'm used to him being a cruel snake. I'm not used to this subdued person that's taken his place." He left out the part about him missing the fights they'd get in, because at least he had his attention, where as now, the blond boy doesn't say a damn thing to anyone but Pansy and Blaise.

She sighed, then looked as if she was trying to find the right words to say. "Harry," she began softly, "wars change people. Besides, he apologized to all of us the day eighth year started. He hasn't done anything but stay under the radar and keep to himself, Pansy, and Blaise."

Ron nodded from his place beside him. "She's right mate, they have changed. Albeit it's a bit disorienting to not see him sneer and taunt us anymore, but I'm more than happy to welcome the change."

He sighed, and then watched as the blond Slytherin boy got up -without even touching his food- and walked out of the great hall. It didn't pass his attention that some Ravenclaws were snickering to themselves about how "Malfoy deserve to be thrown in Azkaban with his father" and it made Harry's blood boil.

Malfoy was forced to play a role that his father had chosen for him. He wanted to keep his family alive. He didn't give a shit what happened to himself, but he wanted his family safe. So yeah, he spoke up for Malfoy at the boy's trial.

Then, a thought occurred to Harry.

"Hey guys, remember how Sirius taught me how to be an animagus?"

His friends looked skeptical, and nodded uneasily. "Well, I think that Malfoy needs a friend. Maybe a cute, tiny creature that couldn't possibly do him any harm."

Hermione and Ron shared glances between each other. Surprisingly, it was Ron who spoke up. "If you think it's the right thing to do, mate. But when he finds out, he's not going to be very happy with you."

Harry sighed, but his mind was made up.

"He needs a friend. That's what I'm going to give him."


	2. Locating The Snakes

Harry rushed off down a rarely used corridor, attempting to find a classroom that isn't being used as a meet up for couples, classes, and random parties to get drunk at. Granted, there's thousands of classrooms in this school, but almost all of them are locked which- Harry slapped himself in the face.

"Why am I so stupid," he muttered to himself as he took out his wand, pointed it at the door, and said _Alohomora_. When the door clicked open, Harry fist pumped the air before slinking inside the classroom and shutting the door behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief at having not been caught. Everyone is still currently in the Great Hall for dinner, so he has roughly ten minutes to transform and find -hopefully- Blaise, Pansy, or Malfoy himself.

Hopefully Pansy, because for some odd reason she has a soft spot for small, cute animals. Harry walked into the room and stripped himself of everything on his person (he told Hermione to use a tracking spell on his tie so that she could locate his things and return them to Gryffindor Tower so that they wouldn't be stolen) and folded them into a neat pile.

He took a deep breath and then imagined himself as his animal form. He curses himself after he opens his eyes. The room grew about ten times in size. Why did his animagus have to be a Sugar Glider? They are small and adorable, quite cuddly too, but why?

He glances around the room from his place on the floor, and admits to himself that in this form, he's practically food for Filch's cat, seeing as he's smaller than the average rat, but his claws enable him to catch onto tiles and grooves in the walls, so if need be he has an escape route.

He slips out of the room and takes off towards the Great Hall. He notices that many of the paintings are staring at him in confusion, disgust, adoration, and wonder. Seeing as they've probably never seen the uncommon muggle pet, he can't really blame them. Just as he was turning a corner, someone's foot came down at an alarming rate and he barely had time to move and bark (yes, Sugar Gliders bark. Weird. I know.) at the person who nearly caused his demise.

He glanced up and was surprised to find himself face to face with Luna. She smiled, recognizing it as Harry, and then held her palm out to him. He jumped up onto her palm, his tail wrapping around two of her fingers, and he licked her thumb in thanks.

She smiled again, then turned around and carried back towards the Great Hall. She set him down on the floor, bid him farewell, and took off to go talk to the creatures she claims are around that castle. Harry notes that Malfoy isn't at dinner, but he does spot Pansy walking towards the door where he's currently sat at.

When she gets close enough, he makes a noise up at her, and when she looks around confused, he barks at her. When she looks down, her eyes widen in surprise and then she bends down and offers her palm out to him. "Oh, look at you. You're simply adorable. I've never seen a creature like you before."

When she pets in between his ears gently, he kitten licks at her pointer finger and then turns towards the Gryffindor table, trying to get her to understand. She needs to talk to Hermione. She'll explain what he is.

She looks to where his eyes are trained on his intelligent friend, and then she's calmly walking over and sitting down as if this is a normal, everyday occurrence. Ron -the poor bloke- chokes on his Pumpkin Juice again, and Hermione just sees the small creature in her hand, and knows what she wants.

"Hello Granger, Weasley. I found this little fellow over by the entrance to the Great Hall and when I mentioned I've never seen a pet like him, he turned and looked at you. Would you care to tell me what such a nice creature is?"

Ron is looking between the two women carefully, because why are all the Slytherins acting so different? "Well, he's a muggle pet. Quite exotic since they're harder to care for. He's called a Sugar Glider. They can glide through the air by spreading their arms, kind of like Flying Squirrels can. They eat fruit. (I don't know what else they eat I'm sorry, just go with it) They're quite cuddly creatures, and they help people with depression, PTSD, anxiety attacks, things like that, just like any other animal."

Harry climbed onto Pansy's shoulder and then jumped off and glided his way over to Hermione, taking a Strawberry off of her plate. Pansy squealed, let him finish the strawberry, and then picked him up again.

"Well, thanks for the information Granger, I appreciate it. If you need anything, don't let the other snakes scare you, you know where to find me. Later darling," and then she took off, Harry licking his paws from holding the strawberry.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then shrugged. Harry knew what he was doing.

Hopefully.


	3. King Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek im a wreck

Pansy hadn't stopped petting Harry since she left the great hall. He's starting to feel a little bit annoyed, but she's pretty nice when not spouting "Pureblood Bullshit" from her mouth. He thinks that most of the Slytherins were forced into taking the Dark Mark because their parents thought it was the best course of action, especially if Voldemort were to win instead of Harry.

Harry thinks she should have been sorted into Hufflepuff. She is actually a really big sweetheart right now, making sure not to squeeze him too much, and threatening to hurt anyone who dares to hurt him. Okay, so maybe that part isn't too sweet, but it's the thought that counts. Harry was so entranced in his thoughts that he didn't even realize they arrived at the dungeons until Pansy set him down on the top of a painting and stood there with her arms folded, looking at him expectantly, with her eyebrows raised. He tilted his head, and he watched as she sighed exasperatedly, before stating, "Granger said you should be able to glide through the air, like a flying squirrel, so let's see it."

That was the moment that Malfoy and his friends -Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory- walked in. "Honestly, the nerve he has, does he own any other shirts?" Blaise sighed as Malfoy kept on talking about some guy who doesn't have enough shirts. 

Pansy rolled her eyes when she noticed that they were there, and then said "Draco darling, don't you think we've heard you ask this question quite enough? I mean, it's only been what, eight years? Your crush -obsession, more like- is getting a bit out of hand. Has been out of hand, especially when we came back for third year, and everyone hit puberty. 'Pansy, it's not fair, he can't just walk around looking like that.'" Pansy mocked in a high voice, and smirked when Malfoy blushed just the tiniest bit, the blush coating his cheeks lightly.

Harry was not expecting the rush of jealousy that flew through his being. Who does Malfoy think he is, having a crush on someone, honestly. Why crush on someone when he could just spend time with me? Harry froze at his thoughts, because no, absolutely not. There is no possible way that he could be catching feelings, no chance in hell. He just wants Malfoy to have a friend, that's all. 

Malfoy squinted his eyes at Pansy, and then lifting his hand to tug through his pale, beautiful blond hair. He's trying to kill me, Harry thought, as we watched Malfoy fiddle with the sleeves of the light purple sweater that Malfoy is currently wearing. It matches the white skinny jeans the boy has on, and they did a fine job of showing off what was underneath. Merlin, Harry needs to leave, abort mission! Abort! 

He ran to the other end of the painting and then jumped, gliding through the air onto the desk below. What he didn't expect was to turn around and knock into an ink holder. He squeaked as it tumbled over, spilling onto him and the parchment beneath him.

***

Draco was not having fun. At all. He's sad, angry, upset, and all around just hating everything and everyone. Why can't people see that he's not an evil git and that his family brought him up to be this way? He didn't want things to turn out like this, if he could go back and change things, he would. He'd do it in a heartbeat.

Draco was sitting calmly in the library, very nicely minding his own business, when a group of Ravenclaw students had started firing insult after insult about him and how he should have died or ended up in Azkaban like his father. He knows that what he did is by no means okay, and why Potter had spoken on his and his mother's behalf is still not to his knowledge.

Just as Draco was about to leave, Vincent, Greg, and Blaise came around the corner of a bookshelf, saw what was happening, and whisked him away towards the dungeons. Since he'd started thinking about Potter, he noticed that the boy had been missing since lunch, but he didn't know if the boy wonder showed up for dinner or not, seeing as he spent his dinner time in the library doing research for Snape's potion essay. Amortentia. A very strong love potion that smells like what you're attracted to.

For their eighth year, Headmaster McGonagall had decided that students were no longer forced to maintain Hogwart's uniforms and could wear whatever they liked. Draco had taken a liking to certain muggle clothing like sweaters, skinny jeans, hoodies, and sweatpants. Sometimes, he humored Pansy and wore one of her pastel colored flower crowns, but only around the Slytherin common room. Potter, on the other hand, wore jeans and a red t-shirt. All the goddamn fucking time. It was like that one t-shirt was the only one he had, and it was driving Draco absolutely mad.

"Blaise, have you noticed that Potter is always wearing a red t-shirt? Why do you think he does that? Does he ever even wash it," he rambled, ignoring Blaise's words -"Draco, we're wizards, we don't exactly have to wash clothes like muggles do,"- as they stepped through the portrait to get into the Slytherin common room, "Honestly, the nerve he has. Does he own any other shirts?"

  "Draco darling, don't you think we've heard you ask this question quite enough? I mean, it's only been what, eight years? Your crush -obsession, more like- is getting a bit out of hand. Has been out of hand, especially when we came back for third year, and everyone hit puberty. 'Pansy, it's not fair, he can't just walk around looking like that.'"

Draco turned to where Pansy had spoken from, trying and failing to contain a blush, and squinted his eyes at her. "Don't mock me woman, you're the one obsessing over Granger's intelligence and how kind she is, unlike us snakes."

Pansy stuck her tongue out at him, and that's when Draco heard a squeak come from one of the tables in their common room. Pansy rushed towards it, cooing when she picked something up, and carried it away into the a bathroom. Blaise motioned for them to follow her, so they made their way after her. Blaise chuckled some, and Draco was about to question why his friend was laughing when something was set on top of his head.

A flower crown. "Thanks Blaise, what colors are they?" Blaise glanced up at the flowers, then winked at Draco and said, "Light green, baby blue, a pale pink, and two or three lavender ones. The blue and the green look good on you, matches your hair quite nicely." Before Draco had the chance to respond, Draco found himself being pushed out of the bathroom -"What the fuck Pansy?"- and sat on a couch.

He glared up at Pansy as she sat on his lap, and held a small creature right underneath his face. He raised an eye brow at it, and then looked at Pansy with a bored expression on his face. Honestly, the nerve she has. He is a king, therefore she is a peasant, and she should not be pushing him around and shoving random things at him.

"I'm not moving until you hold him."

He looked towards Blaise, Vincent, and Greg for help but they all just smiled at him. Evil bastards, won't even save their king from this devilish woman. "Pansy... what the fuck is that thing?"

***

' _Yeah, thanks, love you too, sweetheart_ ' Harry thought as Malfoy stared down at his animagus form with mild distaste, probably because Harry is a fluffy creature, and he's adorable, Malfoys probably don't do adorable. 

"Granger says it's a Sugar Glider, isn't it cute?"

"Ah, so you finally talked to the girl, I'm proud of you Pans, do you want a cardboard cookie?"

Silence. Everyone stared at Malfoy, as his words sank in. "Did you just sass me?" Malfoy smirked, his finger slowly reaching up to pet me. "Have been for years, love. But thanks for noticing." 

Blaise muttered under his breath, "Seems fitting that the boy with a nice ass has a lot of sass."

Vincent and Greg snickered under their breath and Pansy and Malfoy laughed out right at what he said. "Damn straight I do." Pansy laughed again, and then said, "Sweetheart, you're anything but straight."

Malfoy thought for a moment, before saying, "True to that statement (Harry's heart totally didn't just beat faster after hearing that), now why do you have this... thing... in our common room?"

Before Harry could react he was shoved -carefully- at Malfoy's chest, and Pansy was bolting towards the girl's side of the dungeons, shouting behind her, "You need a friend. He's small and cuddly. You'll love him."

Harry looked up as he felt hands shifting him around, and then Harry came face to face with Malfoy. Had Harry been in human form, he'd be very much aroused. Malfoy wearing a flower crown? Hot as fucking hell.

Harry is so screwed. He thought denying his attraction was going to be easy, but after seeing Malfoy looking at him with such curiosity, adoration, wonder, and -Merlin forbid- protectiveness, he doesn't stand a chance. (He never really did.)

Well, there's no way out now. He's in the Snake's lair, and the King Snake himself has a hold on him, and he finds himself hoping that maybe, just maybe, Malfoy won't ever give him up.


	4. Fluff Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY short, but to make up for it, the next one will be around 1,500 to 2,000 words.

_"_ _Draco_ _Malfoy_ _."_

 _Draco_ _shivered_ _as_ _the_ _slimey_ _,_ _vile_ _creature_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _him_ _addressed_ _him_ _._

 _"_ _Yes_ _,_ _my_ _lord_ _?"_ _He_ _felt_ _disgusting_ _,_ _forcing_ _the_ _words_ _out_ _of_ _his_ _throat_ _when_ _all_ _he_ _wanted_ _to_ _do_ _was_ _curse_ _his_ _father_ _for_ _making_ _him_ _do_ _this_ _._

_"Why have you failed to bring me Harry Potter?"_

_Draco paled as Voldemort stared at him, his snake like eyes driving deep into Draco's soul, making him quiver slightly in fear. "I-I don't know, m-my lord." Voldemort gave Draco a calculating look before saying viciously, "The next time you fail my orders, I'll kill you! Crucio!"_

Draco jerked up in bed, sweat running down his face and tears running from his eyes. He curled up on his side, sobbing into his pillow. Memories flooded throughout the young man's mind. The things he had to do, had done, things that destroyed him and made him plead for his life.

When something soft touched his neck, he damn near screamed. It wasn't until the thing was right in front of his face, licking away his tears, did he realize that it was that damn sugar glitter thingy.

Wait, no, not sugar glitter. Sugar gilder? Sugar Grilmer? Sugar Glider! That's it. The Sugar Glider -which I still have yet to name- sat down right in front of my face. It's eyes almost looked worried, like it could sense my emotions or something.

...

I'm a fucking idiot. Animals can sense people's emo- something licked me. I looked at the small creature, and then it was leaning forward again and licking the tears off my face. I did not whimper and tear up at the thought of an animal caring for me, nope, absolutely not.

I totally did.

After he was done licking my face, I pulled him onto my chest and flipped over onto my back. He curled up right beside my pulse point on my neck, licked it once, and fell asleep. I pet him slowly, thinking that maybe Pansy was right.

Maybe a small fluffy creature could do me some good.

With that thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Helping You

Harry was quite content right now, actually. If you had asked Harry if he would ever be cuddled up to Draco Malfoy, at three in the morning, willingly, he'd have pissed his pants laughing. Now, though, is a different story. Malfoy isn't actually half as bad as people have been saying.

Granted, people around the school thought he deserved to be in Azkaban, but Harry knew better than they did, he knew more than they did, so what they say and think about Malfoy doesn't matter, because they don't know the entire truth.

Harry was mulling around in his thoughts when the bed suddenly started shaking, and there was heavy breathing. Harry turned his head and saw Malfoy's eyes scrunched closed, his hands gripping the bedspread between his fingers. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, and gasping for breath.

Just as Harry was about to crawl onto him and try to wake him up, he jerked awake, his blue eyes wide with fear, and tears gathering in them. He turned onto his side, his back facing me, and started sobbing into his pillow.

Harry moved closer to him, and his tail accidentally brushed Malfoy's neck and the blonde jumped a bit, probably not expecting to find another creature beside him. Harry thought that in the midst of everything that just happened, it would have been a wonder if Malfoy did remember about him.

Harry crawled across Malfoy's shoulder and sat right in front of his face. Malfoy's eyes were filled with fear, regret, sadness, anger, and resentment. Malfoy looked like he was drifting in and out of his thoughts, so Harry did something that probably crossed a line somehow. He licked a tear off of Malfoy's cheek.

Bewlidered eyes met his own green and he licked Malfoy again. Harry could have sworn he heard a whimper, and Malfoy's eyes started tearing up again, and something inside Harry broke at this revelation. Malfoy is just as broken as the rest of them, he didn't come out of the war unscathed, they all have their scars, memories, and feelings.

Harry sat back after he couldn't taste anymore salt from the tears. Malfoy's eyes closed and he grabbed Harry softly, holding him in his arms as he flipped onto his back. After Malfoy was settled, Harry curled up next to the pulse point on his ex enemy's neck. Harry licked it lightly, and then faded off to sleep as Malfoy started petting him.

***

"Draco, c'mon. Please for me?"

Harry heard someone moan and then someone huffed. "You know what, Parkinson? Fine. I'll wear the damn thing."

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Pansy launch herself at Draco -Harry thinks that after what happened last night, he has a right to call him by his first name- and wrapped him in a huge hug. Harry felt like growling, because no, absolutely not, hands off bitch. Harry's small body created quite the growl and everyone turned around to see Harry glaring daggers at Pansy.

Draco whistled and walked over to the bed with a smirk on his face. He bent down so he was face to face with the small creature. "Are you jealous sweetheart?" Harry glared daggers at Draco and blondie smirked even more. "Oh, it's alright, love, she can't take your place. You've grown on me too much. Sorry, but now you have to deal with me."

Draco stuck his hand out and went to pet Harry with his finger, but Harry licked the pad of his finger and then jumped and ran up Draco's arm and sat on his shoulder. Pansy raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, but Vincent, Greg, and Blaise were all giving Harry suspicious looks.

He blinked innocently at them.

They narrowed their eyes even more.

Draco wandered over to his desk, and then Pansy started talking again. "Okay, so there's the blue and green one, the purple and blue one, or the dark blue and light purple one."

Draco thought about it, while Harry wondered what the hell they were talking about. Harry was trying to figure it out and so he missed the part where Draco gave an answer. Evidently, they were talking about flower crowns. That's when Harry noticed what Draco is wearing.

It's a light blue sweater with white skinny jeans, and there is a dragon necklace hanging from around his neck as well. The dragon is blue and it's curled around what seems to be a crystal ball, the ones that witches use. The dragon has one blue eye and one green one. Inside the crystal ball, the dragon is protecting is what seems to be a white rose.

When Pansy put the blue and green flower crown on Draco, Harry could have sworn he keeled over and died, because his heart stopped. "Okay," Draco announced happily, "let's go to breakfast."

Draco took off towards the great hall, making sure that Harry didn't fall off his shoulder. When they got into the great hall, Harry glided off of Draco's shoulder when Draco was distracted by something. He glided across the great hall and onto the bench beside Hermione.

"Oh, hello Harry. Enjoy your night?" She asked him, while looking over to Draco, and her eyes widened at what he was wearing. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for you. He is rather hot and you have this weird stalker crush going on, but with him looking like that, it's only a matter of time before you break."

Harry went to squeak, but then Ron cut in, "That's true Hermione. I mean, even I can tell that Malfoy has grown up well. Good luck, Harry."

Harry watched as his friends went to leave, but he jumped onto Hermione's shoulder and she sighed dramatically before walking out of the great hall and into and abandoned classroom. "Okay, you can change back now, I have a blanket so you can be decent."

She set him on the floor and then covered him up with the blanket. When she was far enough away, Harry turned back into his human form and wrapped the blanket around him. Hermione stared at him with one eyebrow raised and an impatient frown etched onto her face.

"Okay, so he's gay and he has a crush on some guy, evidently has for years-" Harry winced at the amount on salt in his tone, but carried on talking anyway- "and last night, he had a nightmare, and fuck. I wanted to change back and hold him close and protect him, and care for him. He's something else Hermione. He's not as evil as everyone thinks he is, and people are judging him for something he had no control over. I just want to hold him close, and never let him go ever again."


	6. He Likes Who

Draco was looking around for his pet when something finally clicked in his mind. Where is Potter? The boy has been missing for a few days and his friends don't really seem all that worried about him being gone. Obviously, they know where the insufferable brat is at.

Draco became worried, what if the boy had managed to kill himself by being the brash Gryffindor that he is? He was about to voice his thoughts to his friends, when something cuddled up on his thigh. He looked down to see the sugar glider staring up at him, and he became relieved that the tiny, fluffy thing didn't become someone else's beloved pet.

He looked back up at his friends and said, "Have you lot seen Potter around? If he died somehow, and left me here without entertainment, I'll kill him." His friends gave him a blank look and he sighed exasperated. "I will bring him back from the veil and kill him again. Stupid brat, thinking he can leave me here with this lot."

Pansy stood up and slammed her hands onto the table, gathering the attention of a few kids around them, maybe four. "Listen here Draco, everyone knows about the unresolved sexual tension you and Harry have been passing around here since day one. Frankly, everyone is tired of it. So, pull the stick out of your arse and tell him."

Draco watched, horrified, as Pansy strode out the door without so much as looking at him.

He stared down at the sugar glider, confused as to why it was staring at him with wonder in it's eyes. That's when Draco noticed something. Right under the creature's ear, was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Well fuck me," Draco breathed out.

Potter squeaked.

**A/N Super short but I'm starting another book (I really need to stop doing that) and it's a Zombie Apocalypse AU with people from the fandoms: The Walking Dead (Daryl, Carl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Andrea), Harry Potter (Harry, Draco), Supernatural (Sam, Dean, Castiel), Percy Jackson (Percy, Nico), and the Phandom (Phil, Dan) There are more characters but they are either original ones or side characters.**

**I will update this book later when I get the next chapter, and by then my new book should be up. It's called "The Bite of Death"**


	7. So This Is New

Harry is in silent awe. All this time, he'd been getting salty about Draco liking someone else, when it had been him the entire time? Just as he was about to go change back into human form, Draco looked down at him.

Blondie's eyes widened and then he breathed out the words 'fuck me' and the place where Harry's mind went was absolutely breathtaking. Except that he couldn't do anything about it, so that's upsetting.

Harry is well aware of the fact that he squeaked, but he's a cute lil creature and Draco has no clue that he's Harry. He just thinks that the sugar glider is a cute little fuzzy thing to curl up to at night, that's it.

Draco stood up suddenly, and Harry had nearly fallen if it weren't for the fact that Draco caught him. Draco bid farewell to his friends and took off towards the dungeons. Harry cocked his head to the side confused. Doesn't Draco have class?

Draco went straight into the bathroom, after he grabbed his clothes and shower supplies. Draco set Harry down on the counter carefully, and then turned on the shower to get it heated up. When Draco had decided that it was hot enough, he took the flower crown off of his head, and set it down carefully next to Harry.

Draco took a step back away from the counter, and very slowly pulled his sweater over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Harry squeaked again, but quietly, and his little body was heating up quite a bit. 

Draco let his hands glide over his lithe body, and then his hands started fumbling with the button to his pants. Harry watched, entranced, and Draco slid the tight clothing off of his long legs. Harry almost fainted at the sight of Draco wearing tight black boxers, which were hugging him in all the right places.

Just as Draco was about to discard the last remaining piece of clothing, Pansy ran into the boy's bathroom, demanding that she feed Harry because she didn't see him eat anything that morning. When Pansy picked him up, he barked at her, and then tried to squirm out of her hands.

"Oh hush, I'll feed you soon enough. Besides, Draco isn't that nice to look at."

Harry missed the smirk that Draco wore as Pansy carried him out of the bathroom.

Harry is in for a surprise.

**A/N So The Bite of Death is up on my profile!! Please give it a try?**


	8. Okay? Okay.

Draco found over the course of two weeks, that Harry is very determined. Draco had tried everything he could think of to try and tempt Harry out of his animagus form, and nothing seemed to be working.

Draco had slept naked under the covers of his bed while Harry slept curled up on his chest, he had wanked in the shower with Harry on the other side of the door, he had even fingered himself on nights when his thoughts turned him on a little too much, and still he couldn't entice Harry into coming out of his form.

He had one thing left to try and if this didn't work, then he didn't know what would.

"Pansy!"

Pansy came running into his room with Harry latched onto her shoulder for dear life, his eyes wide and his tiny body breathing in deep breaths. "What is it darling," she asked, and Draco watched, amused, as Harry growled and Pansy rolled her eyes.

Draco knew that he had to pull this off perfectly, and so he pulled all of his inner acting skills and put them to good use.

Draco let his eyes fill with a few tears, and he let his face crumble for the first time in who knows how long. He sniffled and sat down on his bed, stuffing his face into his hands and letting out small sobs of faked pain.

"Oh, sweetheart," Pansy began as she sat down next to him, "what's wrong? Who do I need to hex?" Draco laughed through forced tears, and managed to look put out as he met his friend's eyes. "I like someone, but they hate me."

After he said that, Draco let even more tears trail down his face, and managed to hide a smile as Harry crawled into his lap and licked at his arm near his elbow. Draco reached down and rubbed the little creature's head, and said "if only Potter loved me like you do."

Draco saw the moment Harry's eyes opened comically wide for his small form, and then Harry began to purr, and started rubbing himself up against Draco like a cat. "You like that idea as well, don't you babe," he whispered to Harry.

Pansy cleared her throat and when he looked up at her, her eyes were saying 'really?' and he smiled coyly at her. 'You love me' he mouthed at her, and she rolled her eyes.

When Pansy left, Draco leaned down and whispered "if you could change back now, that would be great." As Harry looked up at him, he could have sworn he saw adoration shining bright in the creature's eyes, but then Harry was gliding off of his lap and landing in the floor.

As soon as Harry touched the floor, Draco saw the magic wrap around Harry, and suddenly the cute little creature Draco had come to love evolved into the boy he had come to love.

"Okay?" Harry whispered.

"Okay." Draco said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, this sucked, but at least i updated :)


	9. Just A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> This is uneditied so my apologies for any mistakes. Also, you guys are in for a lovely surprise :)

"Draco! Draco! Darling, wake up!!"

Draco woke up in a flurry of disorientation and hunger. He can already feel the dread seeping into his bones, he did not want to be awake. "Yeah mum, I'm up, I'm awake." Draco stared out the window, watching the sun rise as if it doesn't have a care in the fucking worl- Draco bolted upright.

"Mother?!"

His mother rushed to his bedside as he looked at her with confusion and underlying anger. "Yes darling, what is it?" Draco glanced around at his surroundings, wondering why he's here, where everyone has gone, what happened to him?

"Mother, why am I home? I'm supposed to be at Hogwarts, for Eighth Year, why am I home?"

His mother looked at him worriedly, "Darling, you must have been dreaming, are you alright?"

"Mother, I am fine, but why am I home? Has something happened?"

Narcissa sighed heavily before sitting beside her son on his bed, softly stroking his hair out of his eyes. "Sweetheart, Eighth Year starts in two weeks, you're fine, do you want to talk about your dream?"

Draco could feel his eyes beginning to water, he knew it was too good to be true. "Mother, I've messed up." Draco leaned into his mother as tears started making their way down his face, he knew, quite well, Harry could never fall for a monster like him, someone who has made too many mistakes, someone who is afraid of their own choices, someone weak.

Draco looks down at his wrist where his soulmate mark lies. Everyday that passes by, the ink gets lighter and lighter, his soulmate hates him. At least in his dream, soulmates didn't exist. At least then, he had a chance with the Golden Boy, who no doubt is destined for Ginny Weasley. She's a nice girl, she'll treat him right and take care of him.

He wipes his tears, sits up, and says, "Mother, I've got some apologizing I need to do."

//

Buying presents is not at all as easy as Draco previously thought it was. He has been trying and failing to find gifts for Harry and Co. and it's nearly goddamned impossible to do! Draco had demanded that all of the items he buy are muggle items, because he is determined to show them he is not just a rich pureblood brat like he was before the war. He wants to prove he's changed, but what do he want to get Harry?

The more Draco thought about it, the more his head hurt, like he was trying to remember something, but it wasn't quite coming into focus. It was like there were flashing images in his head, he could see them with his eyes, but they were unfocused and blurry, and the more he concentrated, the more painful the head ache.

Draco had finally had too much, but he had managed to catch a glimpse of a dragon, a white rose, and a crystal ball, not that he knows why though. Just as Draco was about to give up, something caught his eye, it was a jewelry shop, and right in the front were necklaces with dragons.

//

"Harry! Harry! Blimey, mate! Calm the fuck down would ya?!"

Harry snapped his head towards Ron, "No! I won't calm the fuck down! I just had a dream of Dra- Malfoy and I! He knew I was an animagus, he fuckin' knew Ron! We liked eachother! He-he-fuck, Ron! I don't understand, how did this happen?! We hate eachother!"

Ron is very confused. Harry was just taking a nap on his couch, when suddenly he started itching at his wrist absentmindedly, probably because his soulmate was thinking about him, and he looked down at his wrist and his eyes had nearly popped out of his head, and then he got up and started having a mental breakdown, and Ron doesn't understand what the fuck is going on anymore. Ron picked up his water and started drinking it, he needs to calm himself down before he can help Harry.

"I -holy fuck- Ron. Malfoy is my soulmate."

Ron's drink came right back out.

Ron started spluttering and coughing, hitting his chest to try and get air back into his lungs. When he had finally managed to breathe again, his eyes were watery and his voice scratchy, "Harry, bro, what do you mean?"

Harry took a deep breath, his green foresty eyes clouding over as if he was being pulled into a memory. "I had this dream, and Dr- Malfoy and I, we... I became his pet, and he cared for me, and we confessed we had feelings for each other. My soulmate..."

"What do you remember?"

"All of it. But there's a few details that are more apparent than the others. Draco really likes pastel colors. There's a necklace he was wearing, too. A dragon wrapped around a crystal ball, and it seemed as if it was guarding something... a flower maybe?"

Ron glanced down at Harry's soulmate tattoo.

It was a Sugar Glider wrapped up by a green and blue dragon, and the dragon was holding a white rose in it's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo ho ho, look who is back!! It's me bitches!! I've got some great ideas for this story, it's gonna be all over the place, but yes, the first eight chaps were indeed, just a dream, but it does play a major role in the upcoming chapters, and I think I have an idea for a sequel!! Anyways, draco is going to be ooc for the rest of the book tbh, because I'm basically changing his character a little (major) bit so he will fit in this book because with the direction i view it going, it is not how I imagine Canon!Draco (hes at least bisexual, cmon Rowling) so i hope you guys will give it a shot!!


	10. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco does his best to apologize for what he's done. Harry struggles to come to terms with his soulmate status and the fact that Draco seems to not remember most of his dream, and therefore has no recollection that he and Harry are soulmates. Ron is just loving it all honestly.

Harry stared at Draco tiredly. "You mean to tell me... that you had a dream? About us? But you don't remember it?"

Draco coughed awkwardly, a pretty blush spreading across his cheeks. "Erm, yes?" Harry smiled, and Draco watched as confusion flit over Harry's features before the smiled faded and was replaced with a frown. Draco continued, "I uhm, brought you guys presents?"

Harry sighed, "Malfoy, you can't just barge into the Gryffindor Common Room and demand we open your gifts. It doesn't work that way."

Draco smiled, and then a mischievous glint in his eyes, and said, "Watch me."

He then proceeded to walk past Harry, brushing their shoulders together- was that a shock?- and into the common room. He sat elegantly on one of the couches, and put his bag of present down by his feet. Harry stared at him with his mouth agape, what the fuck? When did Draco get so... demanding? Harry had to remind himself that Draco is unaware of their relationship to each other, and that it would be very rude to just sit on this prude's lap and make out with him until they are both laying in Harry's bed with Harry kissing his way down- "Harry, why is Draco Malfoy sitting on our couch?"

Harry jolted himself out of his mind, since when did he get those kinds of thoughts, and answered Hermione. "He brought presents?"

"He brought presesnts."

"Yes I brought presents."

Hermione laughed, "Okay then, sounds fair enough, what are they?"

Draco, since he got here, had the audacity to smile cheekily and say, "Apology gifts."

Hermione snorted. "Obviously, Draco, I meant, what are they?"

"Oh, yes, well open them and see."

//

Hermione got a scrapbook to draw in, which Draco enchanted to always have paper. Ron got a mug that says "Gingers Have No Soul" and Draco charmed that to always fill with whatever Ron asks, and yes, that does mean that Ron can encourage the mug to produce toad urine. Harry fell absolutely in love with his gift. It was a necklace with a black dragon that was wrapped around a white rose. Unannounced to Harry, Draco had a necklace with a white dragon wrapped around a black rose, and he had it charmed to where you can tell if the other person is in danger.

Draco was looking down, blushing, as the Gryffindors gushed about their gifts. It was Harry's voice that caught Draco's attention and made him look up. "Draco, I... A dragon? Why a dragon?"

Harry's eyes had tears in them, his voice was shaky, his hands were trembling slightly. "I... don't know. I just looked at it, and felt a pull to it? I don't know how to explain it."

If Draco hadn't been startled when Harry started crying, he certainly would be now. Harry rushed forward and wrapped Draco in the strongest hug he'd ever been in. Harry's head was tucked into Draco's neck perfectly. Draco could feel Harry's tears on his neck, and the only thing he could possibly think to do was wrap his arms around Harry and just hold him. Just hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I've just published an ebook to amazon for a $1.00 and im not saying you have to, but i would really appreciate it if you would give it a try!! It's basically a few poems about what goes around in my head aha, it's called "Roses and Their Thorns" by Breianna Sobers. Anyways, I'm currently working on a lesbian book, which is part one of a trilogy called "Choosing To Love". The second book in that series is a gay couple, and the third is a poly couple, one of them is gay, one of them is a biromantic trans girl, and the other is a demi boy!


End file.
